1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a serial signal receiving device, a serial transmission system and a serial transmission method.
2. Related Art
As information transmitting technologies, a serial transmission technology and a parallel transmission technology are known. In the serial transmission technology, information is transmitted in order (serially) bit by bit (minimum unit of information) through a communication line. In the parallel transmission technology, information is transmitted at once in parallel bits by bits through plural communication lines.
Recently, transmission of information using the serial transmission (serial transfer) technology, particularly a high-speed serial transmission technology of G-bit/s, for example, 2.5 G-bit/s and more has been frequently performed. This is because the transmission amount of information is increasing as functions of an equipment (device) dealing with information becomes higher and image quality becomes higher.
In case of information transmission using the parallel transmission technology, as the transmission amount of information becomes larger, the number of transmission lines increases and the area occupied physically by the transmission lines increases.
Usually, under the configuration of a serial transmission system, in order to serialize plural signals input in parallel on the transmission side, the plural signals are sampled and latched in synchronization with a sampling clock, and the respective latched signals are transmitted serially by a transmission clock of which speed is higher than the speed of the sampling clock.